narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kankuro vs Sasori
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Sasori stellt sich in den Wegleft|thumb|Der Kampf beginnt Nachdem Deidara Gaara entführte, machte sich Kankurou sofort auf, sie zu verfolgen. Am nächsten Morgen findet er dann die Entführer in der Wüste. Allerdings versperrt Sasori ihm den Weg. Kankurou macht sich kampfbereit und holt seine drei Puppen hervor: Karasu, Kuroari und Sanshouuo. Deidara will sich danach aus dem Staub machen, doch Kankurou schleudert ihm Karasu entgegen. Dieser wird jedoch von Sasoris Schwanz gefangen. Deidara berichtet kurz Sasori, dass er von den Geschwistern des Jinchuuriki hörte und dieser vor ihnen nur Puppen-Techniken einsetzt. Kankurou zerlegt kurz Karasu, damit die Puppe sich vom Schwanz Sasoris befreien kann. Auf dem Boden setzt Kankurou sie mit ein paar Fingerbewegungen wieder zusammen und greift Deidara erneut an. Aber wieder kommt Sasoris Schwanz dazwischen, der die Puppe auf den Boden wirft. Sasori macht somit klar, dass er Kankurous Gegner ist und sagt Deidara, er soll endlich verschwinden. Dieser lässt sich dies nicht zwei Mal sagen und fliegt weg. Kankurou sagt ihm noch, er soll warten, wird aber von Sasoris Schwanz angegriffen. Dem er mit einem geschickten Sprung nach hinten ausweicht. Sasori will es nicht noch einmal sagen, dass er sein Gegner ist. Damit beginnt ihr Kampf. Kampf left|thumb|Umkreisende Attacke Kankurou will nun anfangen und lässt Karasu und Kuroari Sasori umkreisen. Die beiden werden immer schneller, dass man sie kaum noch sehen kann. Karasu spuckt dann einige Kunais aus, die Sasori allerdings mit seinem Schwanz abwehrt. Kankurou meint, sein Gegner sei gut, doch würde das nichts nützen. In dem Augenblick kommt Kuroari aus dem Sand hervor und stößt Sasori in die Luft. Kuroari öffnet ihren Bauch, dass Sasori dort landet. Was daraufhin folgt, ist klar: Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu. Kankurou glaubt sich schon als Sieger, doch bemerkt er dann, dass aus Kuroari Sand raus läuft. left|thumb|Der Sanddoppelgängerright|thumb|Kein Kratzer nach der Attacke Kankurou muss sich vergewissern, was los ist, und öffnet den Bauch von Kuroari. Was allerdings zu sehen ist, ist ein Sanddoppelgänger, den Sasori mit Suna Bunshin no Jutsu machte und sich jetzt auflöst. Der wahre Sasori kommt hinter Kankurou aus dem Sand hervor. Kankurou macht weiter und schickt ihm noch mal Karasu entgegen, öffnet jedoch dessen Arme, damit mehrere Giftnadeln abgeschossen werden. Sasori bewegt sich jedoch sehr schnell zur Seite, um auszuweichen. Kankurou schickt nun Kuroari für einen Hinterhalt. Doch wird die Puppe vom Schwanz Sasoris weggeworfen. Kankurou lässt nun Karasu und Kuroari sich in Einzelteile zerlegen und holt die Klingen raus, die er alle auf einmal auf Sasori schickt. Doch wieder wird alles vom Schwanz mit nur einem Hieb abgewehrt. Sasori fragt, ob dies schon alles wäre, doch Kankurou meint nur, dass er gerade erst anfangen würde. Er lässt beide Puppen erneut Sasori umkreisen. Allerdings schießt dabei Karasu zwei Giftgasbomben ab. Kankurou setzt nun Doku Kiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu ein, um Sasori zu besiegen. Doch nachdem sich das Giftgas verzogen hatte, musste Kankurou feststellen, dass sein Gegner nicht einen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen hatte. Sasori fragt, ob Kankurou jetzt endlich fertig sei. Dieser fragt Sasori, wie er bei all dem Gift noch leben könnte. Sasori antwortet nicht darauf und sagt nur, dass es gegen seine Natur sei, Leute länger warten zu lassen (was wohl auf Deidara bezogen ist), deshalb sei er jetzt an der Reihe mit angreifen. left|thumb|Gerade so ausgewichen right|thumb|Getroffen! Sasori schleudert seinen Schwanz auf Kankurou, dieser jedoch zieht Sanshouuo vor sich und breitet den Schild aus, worauf der Schwanz von Kankurou abprallt. Kankurou kündigt an, dass er durch diesen Schild vor sämtlichen Attacken bestens geschützt ist und Sasori nicht ihm einen Kratzer zufügen könnte. Sasori stimmt zu, dass diese Puppe auf dem höchsten Level der Verteidigung ist, jedoch hat auch sie einen Schwachpunkt. Diesen greift Sasori mit seinem Schwanz an, worauf der Schild wegfliegt. Sasoris Schwanz kommt gleich drauf hin auf Kankurou zugeschnellt. Doch dieser schafft es mit einem gekonnten Sprung über Sasori zu springen. Kankurou fragt sich, woher sein Gegner vom Schwachpunkt seiner Puppen wissen konnte, passt jedoch nicht auf und wird direkt vom Schwanz getroffen. Dieser befördert ihn erst ihn die Luft und wirft ihn dann auf den Boden. right|thumb|Kankurous Alptraum Kankurou steht noch mal auf und Sasori fragt ihm, ob er für das Finale bereit sei. Kankurou will nicht aufgeben und versucht alles, was er noch kann. Er schießt mit Karasu und Kuroari mehrere Kunais ab, doch Sasori lässt seinen Schwanz rotieren, um so alle abzuwehren. Sasori meint, Kankurou hätte Talent, würde sich aber mit dem falschen messen. Der Kopf von Karasu greift von hinten aus dem Sand heraus an, wird jedoch von dem Schwanz Sasoris weggeschlagen. Der Schwanz geht dann unter den Sand und schleudert Kuroari weg, die sich dort versteckte. Daraufhin zerstörte Sasori alle drei Puppen mit seinem Schwanz. Kankurou kann es nicht glauben und fragt sich, wieso sein Gegner seine Attacken so leicht vorhersehen konnte. Sasori dachte sich, dass Kankurou dies sich gerade fragte und erklärte, warum er die Waffen und Techniken der Puppen so gut kennt. Der Grund ist einfach, Sasori war es, der alle drei Puppen erfunden hatte! Ende left|thumb|Sasori geht und Kankurou liegt am Boden Kankurou weiß nun endlich, dass sein Gegner niemand Geringeres ist, als "Sasori vom rotem Sand", das Genie, dass eine ganze Puppen-Einheit allein baute. Kankurou fragt, wieso er zurückgekommen sei. Sasori fragt ihn daraufhin, ob dies wirklich seine letzte Frage sei, bevor er stirbt und zeigt, dass sein Schwanz ebenfalls vergiftet ist. Kankurou spürt daraufhin auch schon das Gift und fällt um. Sasori will es beenden, doch wirft Kankurou mit seiner letzten Kraft ihm Kuroaris Kopf entgegen, um den Schwanz zu stoppen. Gleich drauf lässt er einen Arm von Karasu ein Stück Stoff von Sasori entreißen. Sasori wollte ihn nur von den Leiden des Giftes erlösen, doch Kankurou wehrte sich so sehr, sodass Sasori ihn leben lässt, da das Gift ihn in drei Tagen eh umbringe. Sasori geht daraufhin weg. Kankurou wird danach bewusstlos. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kankuros Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasoris Kämpfe